pokemonskybluecrimsonredfandomcom-20200214-history
Timberawl
Timberawl is a dual Grass/ Fighting type. Timberawl is the final evolution of Eucuwala and evolves from Gulacuff at Lv34. Timberawl is numbered 003# in the Drisl Dex and 652# in the Nation Dex. This Pokemon features in Pokemon Skyblue and CrimsonRed as the final evolution of Eucuwala. It is from the Brawler Species Biological Characterisitics Timberawl are tall, heavy Koala Pokemon. They are green in color with red on their abdominal area and red "shoulder pads" and "pants trimming". They have larger upper bodies and are slightly less bulky in the abdominal area. They appear to have a "belt" of thick fur that is reminiscent of a wrestling championship belt. They have large ears that are exceptionally sharp and can hear anything up to 3 miles away and leafy tails. Timberawl's most prominent feature are it's large knuckles that are able to increase the strength of any physical attack. The knuckles are also able to produce large, sharp leaves (hence how they are able to use Leaf Blade). They have closed eyes that give it the look that it is meditating or concentrating. With their eyes closed, Timberawl heighten their other senses to the peak of their abilities and use that to their advantage. Timberawl usually only open their eyes in extremely stressful situations. They also have four every sharp fangs that are located in the front of their mouths. The rest of their teeth are flattened for consumption of foliage. Despite their big, bulky bodies, Timberawl are extremely fast, agile and have a lot of stamina. Once they have eaten their weight in foliage, they will go off into the dense parts in forests to train. They train by lifting boulders, smashing trees, as well as sparring with other Timberawl and Gulacuff. At night, they return to their homes that they make in huge trees to watch over their young Eucuwala. They are very protective of their trainers and are very obedient. During battle, they use powerful Grass-Type attacks such as SolarBeam, Seed Bomb, Frenzy Plant and Leaf Blade and, due to being part Fighting-Type, they can also use attacks such as Focus Blast, DynamicPunch, Hammer Arm and Brick Break. Gender Differences The Male's ears are slighter bigger than the female Timberawls. Special Abilities Timberawl's ability like its previous evolutions is Overgrow, which powers up grass type moves when it is weak. Timberawl's large knuckles raises its Phyiscal attacks by two times. Despite the great phyiscal attacks its speed drops. Game Data Generation VI Skyblue: Timberawl are incredibly strong. They will challenge any pokemon, no matter how big. In order to train, they lift heavy boulders, smash trees and spear with other Timberawl as well as Gulacuff. Crimsonred: Timberawl's punchs are so hard, it can knock over a large tree. It wacks trees with its large fists and collects the leaves that fall, until it has eaten its own weight of foilage. Item: Miracle Seed (100%) Game Location: Spiltwood Vilage Base Stats HP: 180-285 ATK: 95-155 DEF: 89-150 SPD: 64-115 Stats may vary at different levels. Weakness & Strength Timberawl is weak to Fire, Psychic, Ice. It has 4x weakness to Flying types. Timberawl is super effective aganist Ground, Water, Normal, Rock and Dark types. Moves that can be taught by TM's Focus Punch (Gulacuff, Timberawl), Bullet Seed (Eucuwala,Gulacuff,Timberawl), Leaf Tornado (Gulacuff,Timberawl), Seed Bomb (Gulacuff, Timberawl), Synthesis (Eucuwala,Gulacuff,Timberawl), Brick Break (Gulacuff), Focus Blast (Timberawl), Hammer Arm (Timberawl). Moves taught by move tutor Frenzy Plant (Timberawl), Grass Pledge (Eucuwala,Gulacuff,Timberawl). Learnset Name Meaning Timberawl's name is a combination of Timber + Brawl Measurements It is 6'05' feet tall and Weighs 387.9 Ibs. Thanks goes to MagesPages